Yondaime
by Suki90
Summary: El Clan de los Cien Relatos ha sido vencido y la paz ha regresado a Ukiyoe. Cuando tenía dieciocho, Rikuo decide mudarse a Toono por unos cuantos años para volverse más fuerte, sólo Ao y Tsurara fueron con él. Al regresar sorprenderán a muchos...


**Summary:** El Clan de Los Cien relatos ha sido derrotado hace tiempo, la paz ha regresado a ciudad Ukiyoe. A la edad de dieciocho años, Nura Rikuo decide mudarse a la villa de Toono por unos cuantos años para ganar más control sobre sus poderes, llevando únicamente consigo a sus más confiables camaradas, Tsurara y Aotabou. Ahora, a la edad de veintitrés, es hora de que Rikuo y los otros regresen a la Casa Principal; al hacerlo llevarán a un pequeñín con él. Catalogado como T por temas sugestivos.

**SkyGem:** Bueno, no salió como pensé que sería, pero aún así es un buen fic. De cualquier forma, espero que lo disfruten, ¿ok? Por favor no olviden R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no hice NuraMago.

**P.D:** La idea de este fic vino cuando vi una imagen adorable de deviantART, coloreado por KoNan03 y dibujado por Sunney90 (a.k.a Suki90), ¡Esto es para ellas! Espero que lo disfruten chicas, ¿sí?

* * *

><p><em><span>18 años<span>_

— ¡Joven Amo! ¿Enserio nos va a dejar? —preguntó Natto-kozo llorando.

— ¡Por favor no nos deje, Rikuo-sama! —gritó Kejouro abrazando cálidamente a Rikuo.

Colocando una mano en su hombro, Kubinashi le dijo— Es suficiente, Kejouro. Deja ir al Joven Amo —ella, de mala gana, dejó ir a su maestro, lo que hizo que Kubinashi le sonriera. Después se volteó hacia Rikuo. Haciendo una reverencia le dijo—. Ha sido un placer servirle, Rikuo-sama. Todos en la Casa Principal estaremos contando los días para su regreso.

Cuando Kubinashi se enderezó, se encontró de pronto rodeado por unos brazos, lo estaban abrazando.

— También los voy a extrañar —respondió el Joven Amo. Cuando lo dejó ir únicamente sonrió y se giró hacia Tsurara y Aotabo, quienes lo acompañarían en el viaje—. Vámonos —les dijo. Dando un último adiós a sus subordinados, Rikuo desapareció de sus vidas por cinco años.

* * *

><p><em><span>19 años<span>_

Cuando los rayos del sol danzaron sobre sus parpados, los ciertos ojos de una Yuki Onna se abrieron sólo para encontrarse acurrucada junto a un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo. Alzando la mirada pudo observar el dormido rostro de su Amo, lo que hizo que ella sonriera un poco; se veía tan inocente cuando estaba dormido, claro que nada comparado a cuando estaba en su forma diurna.

Después, al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, su rostro se volvió tan rojo como el de un tomate. Se sintió avergonzada por dejar que su Amo la viera de esa forma, pero se resistía a separarse del abrazo; así que se acurrucó más a él. Como respuesta sintió un fuerte brazo rodearla, miró hacia arriba y entro en una mirada carmín, se sorprendió por encontrar a su maestro despierto.

— Buenos días —le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Sonrojándose aún más, Tsurara se alejó un poco de él y le dijo— Buenos días, Rikuo-sama.

Riendo, enterró su cara en el hueco en la base de su cuello— Te amo —le dijo quedamente.

A pesar de estar un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo, el rostro de Tsurara dejó ver una gentil sonrisa y, después de un poco de vacilación, le respondió— Yo también te amo… Rikuo.

* * *

><p><em><span>9 meses después<span>_

— Dije, ¡déjenme ir! —gritó Rikuo intentando por liberarse del youkai que lo tenía contra el suelo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Itaku el Kamaitachi como respuesta— ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar? ¡Tsurara-chan no puede controlar sus poderes ahora, y si vas ahora a su lado cuando está en ese estado, es seguro que te congelará hasta la muerte!

— ¡No me importa! —respondió Rikuo— ¡Quiero estar con ella!

Casi después de que esas palabras fueran dichas fue golpeado en la cabeza por Awashima— Escúchame bien —le dijo ella—. ¡Ahora no es el momento para que estés con ella! ¡Tú debes estar ahí cuando tu hijo ya haya nacido! ¡Y obviamente no puedes hacer eso si estás congelado hasta los huesos! ¡Así que deja todo en manos de Reira por ahora, idiota!

Finalmente entrando en sus cabales, Rikuo detuvo su forcejeo y puso una cara de mala gana (algo que uno no ve todos los días~).

En ese momento, la Yuki Onna llamada Reira salió. Cuando vio al Rikuo malhumorado en el suelo gracias a Itaku, Awashima y Yukari, no pudo evitar reír levemente.

— Ya puedes entrar, Rikuo-kun.

Habiendo oído eso lanzó una mirada a sus captores y fue en ese momento en que lo dejaron ir, saltó para levantarse y fue directo con Tsurara.

Viendo que el padre de su hijo apareció, Tsurara le lanzó una sonrisa tentativa.

Caminando hacia ella, corrió su sudado cabello y le dio un beso en la sien. Después, viendo al pequeño ser que ella cargaba, una gentil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Inclinándose, posó un pequeño beso en la cabeza de su recién nacido hijo también, el cual tenía sólo unos cuantos mechones de cabello plateado un poco azulado.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? —preguntó Rikuo.

Tsurara pensó por un momento, después una brillante sonrisa surcó su rostro— Siempre he amado el nombre Rikuto.

Rikuo lo pensó por un momento antes de considerarlo y sonreír— Entonces, Rikuto será —respondió. Pronto, volviéndose a inclinar, le susurró a su hijo en el oído—. Bienvenido a la familia, querido Rikuto.

* * *

><p><em><span>23 años<span>_

Haciendo una leve reverencia, Rikuo dijo formalmente— Muchas gracias por dejarnos estar con ustedes estos últimos cinco años, Akagappa-sama.

Akagappa sonrió levemente y dijo— No hay problema, Nura Rikuo-san. Has madurado mucho desde la primera vez que visitaste mi humilde villa a la edad de trece; ahora eres mucho más humilde, si se puede decir.

Rikuo dejó salir una sonrisa y dijo— Arigatou Gozaimasu. Los vamos a extrañar, así que por favor vayan a visitarnos de vez en cuando a la Casa Principal.

Tan pronto como Rikuo se giró, Rikuto corrió hacia él alejándose de Aotabo y su madre.

Alzando a su hijo, Rikuo lo posicionó en sus hombros y se dirigió hacia los otros dos, quienes lo esperaban pacientemente.

Los padres de Rikuto le explicaron hace unos días atrás que tendrían que dejar su hogar en Toono e ir hacia un lugar llamado Ukiyoe; él no entendía por qué tenían que irse, pero sus padres estaban muy emocionados por ir allá, así que debía ser un lugar maravilloso.

— Rikuto —llamó su padre, el pequeño palmeó la cabeza de él como dándole a entender que lo escuchaba—, cuando dejemos la villa voy a cambiar, me veré un poco diferente. Eso es porque soy tan sólo un cuarto youkai y tres cuatros humano, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

— Hai —respondió Rikuto vacilantemente. Su madre le había explicado anteriormente sobre como su era distinto a todos los demás en la villa, y como él también lo era. Eso le era un poco indiferente aún así; su padre seguía siendo el hombre que él quería y que cuidó de él.

Sin embargo, cuando dejaron la villa, ninguno estuvo preparado para el cambió que tomó lugar.

Rikuo se redujo un centímetro o dos, su larga cabellera plateada creció un poco más y tomó un hermoso color café chocolate; su rostro se hizo un poco más redonda, y su cuerpo más esbelto. Cuando todos vieron como lucía, todos quedaron en shock, incluso Tsurara y Ao.

— ¿Nani? —preguntó Rikuo en una voz no tan profunda como la de hacía unos momentos— ¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó.

El rostro de Tsurara se volvió rojo como tomate (algo que los otros dos no habían visto en un tiempo) y comenzó a tartamudear— R-Rikuo-sama —comenzó, mientras su viejo habito de entrar en shock regresaba—, usted se ve… usted se ve…—intentó decir, pero simplemente no pudo continuar.

— Usted se ve muy apuesto —dijo Ao finalizando lo que Tsurara no pudo decir. Y era verdad. Rikuo se había convertido en una persona totalmente distinta al bishie de su forma Nocturna, forma en la que había estado la última mitad de la década. Debido a que no se había cortado el cabello, este había alcanzado ya sus rodillas, y sus cálidos ojos parecían haberse hecho un poco más grandes, haciendo que se viera un poco más femenino.

Rikuto luchó por bajarse de los hombros de su padre para ver el por qué todos tenían la boca abierta, y cuando Rikuo lo posicionó en el suelo él no pudo más que observarlo. Su padre había cambiado mucho, pero aún así el pequeño Rikuto pudo ver que era la misma persona.

Con una enorme sonrisa, dijo— ¡Otou-san es bonito!

— ¿Nani? —preguntó Rikuo confundido— ¿Bonito? —volvió a preguntar viendo a su amada.

Tsurara asintió inmediatamente, aparentemente sin palabras, él dejó salir un gruñido.

De pronto algo pareció haberse registrado en la cabeza de Rikuo, voletó hacia su hijo y lo miró en shock— Rikuto cambió también.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de todos se posaron sobre el pequeño y se dieron cuenta que dejaron pasar por alto. El pequeño de tres años de edad se veía casi igual, lo único diferente era que su cabello se había vuelto igual de largo que el de su padre y sus normalmente ojos color ámbar se volvieron azul índigo.

— ¿Lo hice? —preguntó el niño mientras se giraba para intentar verse a sí mismo. Su cabello, de milagro, seguía con la misma longitud; ¿por qué era eso?

Riendo levemente, Tsurara sacó un lazo para el cabello y se acercó a su amante, haciéndole señas para que se inclinara. Tomando su sedoso cabello, lo ató en una cola de caballo y, gracias a Dios, se veía un poco más corto, ahora llegaba a su cintura.

— ¿Qué hay de sus anteojos, Amo? —preguntó Aotabou.

Rikuo negó con la cabeza y dijo— Está bien. De cualquier forma deberíamos continuar si queremos llegar a casa antes del anochecer.

Y así, retomaron de nuevo su camino hacia casa. En el camino, tuvieron que pasar por muchos pueblos. No hacía falta decir que el encanto femenino de Rikuo llamaba mucho la atención, lo que por supuesto ponía celosa a Tsurara.

Para cuando llegaron a Ciudad Ukiyoe, ella tiraba miradas a cada chica que pasaba, incluso si era una niña de seis años quien sólo tuvo la mala suerte de mirar por donde ellos iban, o alguna mujer mayor que sólo sonreía por ver a la tan adorable pareja que hacían.

Estando parados frente a la puerta de la Casa Principal, hubo un momento de vacilación pues los adultos mostraban miradas nerviosas. Finalmente, con Rikuto escondido detrás de la yukata de su madre y con Ao inquieto por lo emocionado que estaba porque al fin podría ver a los demás nuevamente, Rikuo abrió la puerta y todos dieron un paso hacia adentro.

Había unos cuantos youkais afuera, pero cuando vieron al bello humano viéndolos, se congelaron.

Finalmente, uno de ellos se dio cuenta de quién era exactamente esa persona que los había encantado con su presencia y gritaron— ¡Rikuo-sama! —gritaron todos lanzándose hacia el Joven Amo.

El grito se escuchó por toda la casa, y dentro de poco, todos los que se encontraban dentro salieron a ver qué sucedía.

La primera persona que se acercó a Rikuo fue (nada inesperado) Kejouro— ¡Rikuo-sama! ¡Ha regresado a nosotros! —gritó ella abrazándolo mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos— ¡Lo hemos extrañado mucho! ¡Y creció más! ¿Ha sido usted siempre así de lindo? ¿Cómo pue-?

Sus mil y un preguntas fueron interrumpidas por Kubinashi, quien posicionó una mano en su hombro, tal y como lo había hecho hace cinco años. Cuando ella lo dejó ir de mala gana, él abrazó a Rikuo junto con Kurotabo y el resto de los youkai de la Casa Principal.

Cuando Rikuto se asomó un poco desde su lugar de escondite, soltó una leve risilla mientras veía como es que su padre era atacado. Al vivir sus primeros tres años en Toono, el pequeño no sabía o no tenía idea de cuantas personas veneraban a su padre. Ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos, un enorme orgullo floreció en él por ser el hijo de tal hombre.

De pronto todo el ruido se calmó pues un hombre de edad mayor y una joven mujer se acercaron a ellos.

De forma inmediata, todos los que se encontraban abrazando a Rikuo se alejaron y dejaron el paso libre, dejándoles espacio a la madre del muchacho y a su abuelo.

Corriendo hacia su hijo, Wakana lo abrazó llorando y dijo— Oh, Rikuo, mi bebé, ¡regresaste!

De pronto, Rikuo se sintió como un adolescente de nuevo, descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y aspiró su aroma.

Sin embargo, poco después de alejó. Miró a su abuelo y le sonrió ampliamente antes de rodear con sus brazos al hombre de baja estatura— Es bueno verte de nuevo, abuelo.

Por otra parte, Nurarihyon hizo un excelente trabajo al retener sus lágrimas y sonreír de forma orgullosa a su nieto; se había vuelto un buen hombre sin duda alguna— Que alegría verte de nuevo, Rikuo —le dijo.

Esta dulce reunión se cortó repentinamente por el grito de Natto-kozo— ¡Mini Rikuo-sama! —dijo al ver al pequeño Rikuto.

De pronto la atención de todos se centró en el niño de tres años de edad, un silencio profundo se produjo.

Y como siempre, fue Wakana quien rompió el silencio.

Agachándose para ver al niño a los ojos, sonrió ampliamente y revolvió el suave cabello del niño. Miró a su hijo y le dijo— Yare, yare, esto no es lindo, Rikuo; soy demasiado joven para ser abuela —después de una pausa regresó su vista a Rikuto y sonrió aún más ampliamente mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Cuando lo hizo, lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo a Rikuo—. Pero te perdonaré por esta vez, sólo porque es adorable.

Dejando salir una sonrisa, Rikuo respondió sarcásticamente— Muchas gracias, querida Okaa-san.

Nurarihyon, quien había estado examinando al pequeño durante todo ese tiempo, miró a la madre del chico y luego a su nieto— Bien, ¡preséntanos a nuestro Yondaime de una vez!

No diciendo nada sobre el comentario del "Yondaime", Rikuo cargó a su hijo y encaró a todos los youkai de la Casa Principal y dijo en voz alta— ¡Escuchen muchachos, les presento al fruto de mi unión con Tsurara, Nura Rikuto!

Rikuto, sabiendo que esa era su señal, sonrió tiernamente y los saludo a todos lo más fuerte que pudo— ¡Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero después todos dijeron de forma colectiva— ¡Bienvenido a la Casa Principal, Rikuto-sama!

* * *

><p><strong>SkyGem:<strong> ¡Y, corte! Haha, y, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡A mi me encantó, personalmente! Por favor déjenme un review y díganme qué les pareció, ¿si?

**P.D:** Lo siento, pero el próximo capítulo de "Oyaji" tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. ¡Gomen nasai!

**NTSuki: **Personalmente a mí también me encantó, Rikuto es un encanto. Esperen la secuela muy pronto.


End file.
